


Until You Decide to Wake Up

by Jackie_Gaytona



Series: B-Sides and Rarities [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Nandor is in love oh dear, Sleepy Sex, Smut, dubcon but in a fantasy sense, pillow princess, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/pseuds/Jackie_Gaytona
Summary: Nandor annoys a sleeping Guillermo...with sexy times!----Guillermo’s face is soft with tranquillity. Nandor can see him clearly in the dark. He notices the way his familiar’s lips tug upwards slightly, as if in his dream state he can still feel his master’s hovering presence. No…he couldn’t possibly know what his innocence does to Nandor.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: B-Sides and Rarities [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Until You Decide to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Man I have been on a roll lately with new ideas. Do I type too much? Yes. Am I too obsessed? Yes. Is it unhealthy? Not...not at all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thingy I spent way too long writing :D

_I've earned through hope and faith_   
_The curves around your face_   
_That I'm the one you'll hold forever._   
_If morning never comes for either one of us,_   
_Then this I pray to you wherever._

_I'll do anything for you._   
_This story is for you._   
_('Cause I'd do anything you want me to... for you.)_   
_I'll do anything for you,_   
_Kill anyone for you._

_So leave yourself intact_   
_'Cause I will be coming back._   
_In a phrase to cut these lips,_   
_I love you._

_The morning will come_   
_In the press of every kiss_   
_With your head upon my chest_   
_Where I will annoy you_   
_With every waking breath_

  
_Until you decide to wake up._

**\- Wake up, Coheed & Cambria**

His angelic little familiar…laying there so peacefully in his nightshirt and boxer briefs…sprawled like a dead man who has dropped from a great height. It’s hot tonight, even Nandor can feel it. Guillermo’s blankets are a crumpled mess on the floor. His shirt is damp with sweat and it clings to him, showing his epicurean figure. It rides up at the hem near his briefs, revealing a streak of skin that’s a touch paler – and hairier – than his arms and face. Nandor has to restrain himself; he doesn’t want to wake Guillermo, but the urge to run his cold fingers over those warm, humanly curves is almost too much. This sweet boy is everything.

Nandor doesn’t like to believe in gods and worship (the mere words send prickling thorns down his spine), but he knows that Guillermo’s body was crafted by deft hands just for him. The human’s blood, a flourishing network of tiny serpents, created to punish him; hot, pulsing, _alive_. The scent and sound and feeling of that lifeblood as it pulses through his restless heart. The way it quickens when Nandor is around. The way it fills his sweet familiar’s groin, engorging him, readying him for his master. It’s the purest form of torture. Does Guillermo realise that, all those times Nandor hungrily, ravenously, swallowed his seed, he’d been desperately chasing the taste that has haunted him for over a decade?

Guillermo’s face is soft with tranquillity. Nandor can see him clearly in the dark. He notices the way his familiar’s lips tug upwards slightly, as if in his dream state he can still feel his master’s hovering presence. No…he couldn’t possibly know what his innocence does to Nandor.

Nandor dips onto the mattress beside Guillermo, slowly allowing all his weight to settle. His eyes roam that succulent body – but what’s this? His human’s nipples have hardened beneath his sweat-soaked nightshirt. Nandor allows himself a smirk, though the anticipation is tearing him apart. And speaking of tearing…he does not appreciate the fact that his sweet familiar wore a _shirt_ to bed. Nandor focuses on his left index finger, and the claw comes easily. He uses it to tug lightly at the collar of Guillermo’s shirt. It’s sharp as a scalpel and he lightly, carefully, makes a thin broken line in the fabric. It’s an old shirt; it won’t be missed. The way Guillermo’s body tenses, stills, isn’t lost on him. Nor is the steady increase in the human’s heartbeat.

But he can still smell the sedative that courses through his familiar’s veins, and it reassures him. That had been Guillermo’s idea. Before then, Nandor had had no idea such a marvellous thing existed.

“Don’t tell me when you do it,” Guillermo had instructed nights ago, as they lay in bed after Nandor’s vigorous attempts to taste his familiar’s blood through his semen. “Surprise me.” He’d had his hand up Nandor’s blouse; had been running circles over his chest with a light finger. Nandor felt it even now and he shivered, his cock twitching.

The shirt fell away from Guillermo’s torso, revealing his broad chest, his wonderful mounds and rolls. Carefully, Nandor straddled him, and immediately felt his familiar relax beneath him. The human exhaled dreamily and smacked his lips. Hell, he was too adorable. Nandor was filled with a cheeky affection as he unlaced his breeches and pulled out his hard cock. It felt heavy and hot in his hand, already dripping with precum. He slowly shuffled up to sit on Guillermo’s chest, careful not to put his full weight on his familiar. He was near panting now with lustful greed. He slid his cock down Guillermo’s face, leaving a streak of precum between his nose and cheek, down the side of his parted lips, down his jaw with its 5 o’clock shadow.

“What should I fuck tonight?” he murmured. Guillermo made a tiny peep and squirmed briefly beneath him, turning his head away. His brow knitted for a second before smoothing, comfortable again.

“Your face?” Nandor asked softly. He guided his cock over Guillermo’s lips and parted them more. “Your mouth?”

Guillermo wriggled at the taste, flicked his tongue out briefly in response, and the mewl that escaped him now was louder, almost lewd. He frowned, fighting with his body’s attempts to rouse. Nandor smirked again and moved down his familiar’s body, directing his wet dick down the man’s neck, down his chest, his soft tummy. Painting him with thick, clear ribbons.

“Your tits?” he teased, and used his free hand to flick one of Guillermo’s hard nipples. Guillermo’s face pinched in pain, but the buck of his hips betrayed him. Nandor sat down on his familiar’s thighs, just below the pulsing bulge in his briefs. He thrust his cock against the bulge and Guillermo grimaced and made a noise of complaint. His hands were fairly useless as they reached out blindly for Nandor’s. The vampire gently swatted them away.

“I’m tired,” Guillermo slurred. He could barely find his voice beneath the ocean of blissful drowsiness. Nandor figured he hadn’t slept this well in a long time. He almost felt guilty for interrupting it. _Almost_.

“Your thigh?” he offered. He used his own strong thighs to squeeze Guillermo’s legs shut before arching back and sliding his cock up the inside of Guillermo’s tight briefs. Between the fine hair on Guillermo’s leg and the fabric of his underwear, the friction was absolutely delicious. “Do you want me to fuck your thigh?” he repeated.

Guillermo groaned and tried to roll over, but Nandor pushed him back. He closed his eyes and slid slowly in and out of Guillermo’s briefs, becoming slicker by the second as copious amounts of precum slathered them both.

“Maybe I should roll you over,” he panted. “Fuck your ass cheeks.” The very thought had him nearly groaning. He tried to tamp down on the pleasure; he was getting close embarrassingly quickly.

“Nandor I don’t want to…I want to sleep,” Guillermo whined. The dopey little smile on his face told Nandor otherwise.

The vampire slid his cock out from Guillermo’s briefs and pulled the underwear down in one swift motion. He would never grow tired of seeing his familiar’s fat cock spring out, engorged and begging for _him_. Then the aroma hit him – blood and musk, precum and desire – and he growled deep in his throat. He guided his cock beneath his familiar’s balls and into the crevice between his cheeks.

“Maybe you’ll finally let me inside you?” He pushed his tip gently against Guillermo’s entrance. Guillermo immediately responded, his entire body tensing. He didn’t frown this time, but his face went taut. _No, then,_ Nandor thought. He slid away from that sensitive area – an area that his sweet familiar wasn’t ready to share. Disappointment and adoration fought each other inside his dead chest, but the adoration won out in the end. He could wait. He _would_ wait. He had the orgies, he had Laszlo, if he needed that kind of release. It wasn’t the same, and he suspected that, through all of Guillermo’s assurances and polite refusal to participate, he wasn’t exactly pleased about those trysts. But old habits were hard to kick, and he was nothing if not a ravenously horny vampire.

He flattened himself against his familiar’s body and nuzzled his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. He was so warm. It filled Nandor with emotions that he was only just beginning to accept.

“Can you hear me, Guillermo?” he asked, his voice muffled.

“Mmm,” Guillermo hummed. He sounded content.

“You know I love you?”

“Mmm.”

Nandor kissed his neck, licked it, suckled it, leaving marks but not breaking the skin. “And what would you do if I turned you while you slept?”

Guillermo had been positively writhing under Nandor’s kisses, but now he went rigid and still. _Not yet, then,_ Nandor thought. He was forever bemused by Guillermo’s sudden reluctance to be turned. It grated on him a little – the fact that his familiar’s vampire-slaying DNA had more say than his own affection. But he let it go, as he always did.

“Make me come,” Guillermo murmured, relaxing once more.

“How?”

His sweet, innocent familiar was all squirmy again. He was more awake now, but the drowsiness was overwhelming. “Like before,” he mewled, and then added redundantly, “I’m tired, Nandor.”

“You know, Guillermo,” Nandor teased, “you’re more of a pillow princess than I am.”

“Fuck me.”

“Oh? You want me to fuck you now?” Nandor nipped his ear, then flicked his tongue over it, delighting in Guillermo’s shiver.

“Not like that,” Guillermo mumbled. “Like before.”

“You will have to elaborate.”

“ _Nandor_.” His poor, sweet familiar was begging now. Nandor raised his head to look at him, grinning. Guillermo’s eyes were closed, his face a little less serene than it had been earlier. There was an annoyed crease between his brow. Fuck, Nandor was in love. There was no denying it. When had he crossed that line? He didn’t care. He met Guillermo’s lips in a crushing kiss and began to rock against him, his hips a slow, gentle counterbalance to the bruising force of his mouth. Their groins were wet with precum, pressed firmly together as Nandor rutted against his lover’s cock. He could fuck a hundred men and women and it wouldn’t compare to the pleasure he felt from even this simple act. Love really did change things.

He broke the kiss – which had been mostly one-sided, because Guillermo was still stuck in the dreamy depths of unconsciousness – and sucked his neck again. His groaning and panting sounded obscene in the still quiet of the room; Guillermo’s own noises of pleasure were soft and scant and barely there. If it weren’t for the hardness that Nandor was pleasuring himself against, he would have thought his poor familiar was dead to the world. Maybe Guillermo hadn’t taken enough sedatives.

Nandor’s climax came on him suddenly. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, panting hard as he spilled his seed over his familiar’s groin, his stomach, his chest. Guillermo’s own ejaculation was far less spectacular. He came with a strained groan, spilling a little onto his stomach, before frowning and giving an annoyed grunt. He tried to roll over and Nandor grabbed him quickly by the forearms, laughing huskily.

“Bad familiar,” he admonished. “Getting semen everywhere!”

“ _Your_ fucking semen,” Guillermo shot back. Apparently the tired outburst used up all of his dwindling strength, because he sagged under his master with a little sigh. Within seconds he was gently snoring.

Nandor climbed off him, grimacing at the sticky mess, and then off the bed, to grab the large basin of water and towels that he’d actually remembered to bring this time. He’d made the water extra hot, so that by the time it was needed, it would be pleasantly warm for his human. He dipped a towel in and quickly cleaned himself before moving on to Guillermo; dipping a clean towel in the water, wringing, wiping, dipping, wringing, wiping. Somehow, miraculously, their clothes and the sheet beneath them had been spared. The whole time Nandor washed him, Guillermo had that adorable line between his brow, his sleep-self disturbed by the intrusion. But when Nandor dried him and replaced his briefs, his face smoothed out. And when Nandor retrieved the blanket and hunkered down next to him, curling his long body around him protectively, one leg draped lazily over his thighs, Guillermo’s face warmed in a happy smile.


End file.
